Goddess of the Kitchen Sink
by starfruit06
Summary: When Yugi Moto accidentally calls the Earth Assistance Hotline, he ends up summoning a goddess who will grant him one wish. Be careful what you wish for Yugi, it may not be what you may expect!
1. Just a normal schoolday, right?

Anime: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: Anime doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Oh My Goddess!, but she does own Laga.  
  
**  
  
Goddess of the Kitchen sink  
  
It has been three years since Yugi Muoto and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, the amnesiac ex-pharaoh Yami, won the Battle City Tournament, collected the seven Millennium items, and the three God cards. With the items and cards in his possession, Yugi was able to restore Yami's memory. Along the way, the two of them thwarted the plans of those who had threatened to take over the world with the dark powers of the Shadow Realm. And in time, Yugi was able to permanently seal away the Shadow Realm, so its dark forces could never wreck havoc upon the earth ever again.   
  
With the threat of the Shadow Realm gone forever, the spirits of the Millennium items decided to move on to the next world. Some of the owners of the Millennium items, such as Bakura Ryou and Marik Ishtar, were more than happy that the dark spirits of their items were leaving for good. Yugi on the other hand, was very sad that Yami had to leave.   
  
During the time they spent together, Yami had become one of Yugi's closest friends. Yami didn't want to leave his friend, but after being forced to remain on the earth for 5 millennia, all Yami wanted was to take his eternal rest. So with a heavy heart, Yami and the other spirits traveled through the gates to the next world, the realm of the dead. But before he stepped through the gate, Yami promised Yugi that if possible, he would try to come back and visit him. And by a stroke of luck, Yami was allowed to visit Yugi once a year for a week. He came back during the Bon festival, when the spirits of the deceased visit their loved ones.  
  
But we should head back to the present. Today is July 7th. Yugi is now a senior at Domino High School, and is currently staring into space, while his math teacher is trying to explain why X = 7.  
  
'It's so hot.' Yugi thought to himself, taking off his blue jacket and placing it into his backpack. Last week, there was a heat wave in Domino City. Around the same time the heat wave came, the air condition for the school had gone kaput. 'Thank God the heat wave will be over in time for the festival tonight.' Yugi thought as he unbuckled the leather strap around his neck, and stuffed it into one of his pockets. Then he propped his elbow on the desktop, resting his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
Yugi looked around the classroom, noting how most of his fellow classmates resembled wilted plants, with their arms drooping at their sides. With the AC broken, the temperature in the classroom was at least over 98°. Everyone had taken off their jackets, stuffing them in their backpacks or leaving them on the floor.   
  
Yugi looked to the desk to his right, and noticed that his best friend, Joey Wheeler, was asleep. Yugi also noticed that there was a puddle of drool forming near Joey's mouth, and that he was talking in his sleep.  
  
"Pizza with barbeque sauce and vanilla ice cream………." He muttered. "Salmon sushi with chocolate sauce." He grumbled. "Fried ramen noodles with sardines, ham, and jalapenos." He groaned. "Jeez Mai, can't you cook?" Joey placed his arms on top of his head as he muttered about more inedible foods.   
  
Joey's girlfriend, Mai Valentine, is a top duelist in Duel Monsters and the daughter of one of the richest families in Domino City. And as is typical with most rich girls, Mai didn't know how to cook. Joey's sister, Serenity, was currently giving Mai lessons and apparently, whatever Mai cooked up gave Joey nightmares!  
  
Yugi looked to the desk to his left, and noticed that one of his other friends, Tristan Taylor, was also asleep. He too had a puddle of drool forming near his mouth, and was talking in his sleep. But it wasn't food Tristan was mumbling about.  
  
"No! Go away!" Tristan groaned. "Ah! Evil hamster with 10-inch razor sharp blades for teeth! Leave me alone!" He wrapped his arms around his head, while his right leg began to twitch uncontrollably.   
  
A sweat drop appeared behind Yugi's head. 'Killer……..hamsters?' He thought. He tried to imagine a hamster with Freddie Krueger's claws for teeth, chasing after Tristan, which caused Yugi to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny, Mr. Muoto?" Yugi stopped in mid-laugh when he heard the voice of his math teacher, Ms. Yagami.   
  
She made her way through the rows of students, the clicking of her stiletto heels against the checkered tiles of the classroom grabbing their attention. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer." Ms. Yagami said, as she tapped her foot against the black and white tiles, not noticing that the two students next to Yugi were currently asleep.  
  
  
  
Yugi tugged on the collar of his shirt, thinking of a way to explain his outburst of laughter. Who would believe that he laughed because of the image of Tristan being chased by killer hamsters? After a few false starts, Yugi was about to tell the class as to why he broke the silence, when he was suddenly interrupted by a snore coming from Tristan.  
  
"NO! Stop eating my hair! Stupid hamsters!" Tristan began to swat imaginary hamsters off of his somewhat cone-shaped hair, while his fellow students and Ms. Yagami were laughing hysterically in the background.  
  
"That's why I disrupted the class Ms. Yagami. I'm very sorry." Yugi lowered his head.  
  
"It's quite all right Yugi." Ms. Yagami, wiping a tear from her eye. "You had your reasons." She grabbed a pair of textbooks belonging to Yugi and his friend Teá Gardener, and slammed them on Joey and Tristan's desk, causing them to awake from their stupor. Returning the books to their owners, She walked to the front of the classroom. "Besides, I think I've done enough teaching for today." She looked at the clock above the doorway, noticing that there were 5 minutes until the bell rang, and school would be out. "Since it is a festival night, and that I have a date, I'll let all of you out early. Class dismissed!"   
  
With the shuffling of papers, books, and bodies, practically half of the class was gone before Ms. Yagami mentioned that there was no homework for tonight. She sighed and prepared to leave as well.   
  
Yugi and Teá were ready to go and were waiting for Joey and Tristan, as they pulled themselves from their seats and grabbed their book bags. As the group made their way through the doorway, Ms. Yagami said to Joey and Tristan, "Be glad that there's a festival tonight and that I'm in a good mood, or I would have made you do all of the classroom chores and clean the bathrooms for a month for sleeping in my class!" The group headed towards their lockers, deciding to wait for the remainder of their friends who were still in class, while Joey and Tristan shuddered at the thought of scrubbing toilets for a month.  
  
When they reached their lockers, the bell rang, signifying that school was officially over. After opening his locker, Yugi saw Serenity, Duke, Ryou, and Mai coming towards him. Mai went over to give Joey a peck on the cheek, while Tristan came over to talk to Serenity. Ryou was talking to Teá, while Duke was surrounded by several girls, begging him to take her to the festival tonight.  
  
"Now that school's out, we can go prepare for the festival!" Mai exclaimed, linking arms with Joey.  
  
"I know! I've been dying to wear the pink summer kimono I bought last month. It has cherry blossoms all over it." Teá said, joining the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Mine's a pale green with white daisies." Serenity said soon after. The girls went off describing their kimonos to each other, while the guys tried to free Duke from the grasp of his fangirls.   
  
  
  
"Man, that's the third shirt this week." Duke complained, looking at the remains of the left sleeve of his shirt. "Those girls were going to literary tear me apart!"  
  
"Yes, but did you decide which one of those obsessed women would be your date tonight?" Ryou asked, leaning against the lockers lined up against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, none of them! I already asked this girl that I met at the library. Her name's Miho and the first girl I've met that hasn't thrown herself at my feet!" Duke sighed. "She's really cute, especially with that yellow ribbon in her hair"  
  
  
  
"What?!" Tristan exclaimed. "You were able to ask 'Ribbon' out on a date?"   
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" said Duke.  
  
"Eh, don't mind him." Said Joey. "In our sophomore year, Tristan fell in love with her and wanted to get her attention. So I went to Yug and told him about Tristan's problem, and Yug told his grandpa. Then Grandpa sold Tristan this blank puzzle, where he could write his feelings about Ribbon, break it up and send it to her. Then Tristan told Yug to write the love letter, since he was too chicken to write it himself."  
  
"Was not!" Tristan protested.  
  
"Jeez. Anyways, Yug did it, and the following morning we stuffed into Ribbon's desk. But the teacher that Ms. Yagami replaced, Ms. Chono, a real looker, but a total bitch, decided to do a desk check the same morning! She saw the wrapped puzzle, unwrapped it and began putting it together so as to embarrass Ribbon in front of everyone. But for some reason, she never finished it 'cause her makeup melted off of her face and she ran to the bathroom. She quit teachin' after that. Long story short, Tristan was able to ask Ribbon out, but she rejected him. It's quite funny really, after all of the trouble Tristan went through for Ribbon, she rejected him anyway!" Joey began to laugh.  
  
"That isn't funny!" Tristan yelled, putting Joey in a headlock. A fight ensued after that, while everyone gave a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"He's still not over being rejected by her, is he?" Ryou asked Yugi.  
  
"Evidently not." Yugi replied, watching the white cloud containing Joey and Tristan moving back and forth.  
  
"You guys are so childish." Mai sighed, pulling Joey away from yanking Tristan's head off.  
  
"Please stop fighting." Serenity pleaded with Tristan, who immediately stopped at Serenity's request.  
  
Yugi smiled. He knew that after the fiasco with Miho, Tristan had developed a crush on Serenity. Joey, being the protective big brother, would do everything in his power to keep guys away from his sister, especially Tristan. Even though Tristan has liked Serenity for two years now, he still hasn't screwed up enough courage to ask her out on a date.  
  
Yugi watched Tristan pull Serenity to the side and began to sweat profusely. 'This is it!' Yugi thought. 'He's gonna ask her out!'  
  
"Ah, Serenity?" Tristan cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes?" She replied sweetly.  
  
"Would you? I mean that is? Uh, doyawannagotofestivalwitme?" Tristan said quickly.  
  
"Say that again?" Serenity looked at him with her brown eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go to the festival with me?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm already going with Ryou. He asked me at lunch. I'm so sorry." She said sadly.  
  
The once nervous expression turned blank, as Tristan collapsed to the floor. "Shutdown again!" He cried, rivers of tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Sorry, 'bout that mate." Ryou looked down at Tristan while wrapping his arm around Serenity. "Better luck next time?"  
  
Tristan cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" as his left leg twitched.  
  
"Tristan's never gonna be the same." Mai sighed.  
  
"You got that right." Teá replied.  
  
"Poor, poor Tristan." said Yugi.   
  
"So sorry my man. I'd give you some advice or something, but I gotta prepare for my date. Miho wants me to pick her up around 5." Tristan cried some more. "Whoops, my bad. Later." Duke ran off.  
  
"And the rest of us are going to Joey's house to get ready for tonight." Said Mai. "We have to be at the park by 4:45 so we can set up the stage for the play. So we'll meet you at the Turtle Game Shop around 4:30, 'kay?" Mai asked Yugi.  
  
"Sure." Yugi replied.  
  
"Alright, we're outta here! Later Yug!" Joey yelled as Mai grabbed his arm while he and Ryou dragged Tristan out the entrance to the school, with Serenity close behind.  
  
"Yugi, may I speak with you?" asked Teá.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" The two of them followed the others.  
  
"Do you want to go to the festival with me?" Teá blushed.  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. "Okay." He replied.  
  
"Really?" Teá's face brightened. "Thanks Yugi! See you at 5!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran off to catch up with the others. Yugi's cheeks were slightly red as he made his way to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
**  
  
"I'm home!" Yugi said to no one in particular, since his grandfather was at an archeological convention in Tokyo. Locking the door behind him, he slung his book bag upon the counter, and made his way to the kitchen. Noticing the flashing red light of the answering machine, Yugi pressed a blue button, checking to see who called while he was at school. While Yugi was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he heard the voice of his grandpa.  
  
"Yugi? It's me, Grandpa. I'm having a great time here at the convention. Hope you're doing well. Please call me when you get home. The number is on the refrigerator. Bye!" The message ended with a click, and the tape began to rewind itself.  
  
Yugi grabbed the phone and went over to the refrigerator, trying to decipher the phone number of the hotel his grandpa was staying, for it was written very messily. After deciphering most of the digits of the hotel's phone number, Yugi attempted to call the hotel.  
  
Ring.   
  
Ring.   
  
Ring.   
  
Click.  
  
Yugi felt relieved that someone picked up from the other end.  
  
  
  
"Hello! You have just reached the Earth Assistance Hotline." Yugi heard a feminine voice say to him.  
  
"Err. Sorry wrong number." He replied. He was about to take a bite into his peanut butter and jelly, preparing to hang up, when the woman from the other end said:  
  
"Someone will be sent over to grant your request."  
  
"Wait a second!" Yugi was cut off, leaving him slightly puzzled. 'What was that about?' He thought to himself. He placed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the counter, seeing as he wasn't hungry anymore. Just as he put down the sandwich, Yugi heard a voice say:  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Taken by surprise, Yugi jumped and crashed into several chairs, knocking him and the chairs to the floor.  
  
"Ouch, that must have hurt.."  
  
Yugi looked up in direction the mysterious voice was coming from. He blinked. There was a young woman, well half of one in his kitchen sink. She wore a blue silk top with a matching sash tied around her head. The top had short sleeves that opened along the sides, revealing a pair of slender arms. She had several silver bracelets on her wrists and had four silver hoops in each ear. She had long black hair mixed with red and blue streaks that framed the delicate features of her face, and had eyes that were not blue, green, or gray, but contained all the colors of the spectrum. He blinked again. She was still there. This time, Yugi noticed that she had a blue dot in the center of her forehead with two slightly smaller ones at the color of her eyes. He blinked several times. She wiggled her fingers at him. "Hi!" She said.  
  
"Hello." Yugi replied. 'Okay, she isn't a hallucination.' He determined. "Excuse me, but what are you doing in my sink?"  
  
"To grant you a wish." Sink lady answered.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi wondered if the heat did something to his brain.  
  
"Don't worry, your brain is still functioning properly." She said.  
  
Yugi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 'She can read my thoughts?!'  
  
"It isn't that hard, but yeah, I can read your mind. Like I said, I'm here to grant you a wish." She pushed herself out of the sink and flipped onto the counter. She smoothed down her long blue skirt that had a slit running up to her knee. Crossing her legs, she said, "But before I do, let me introduce myself. I am the goddess Laga, pleased to meet you!" Laga extended her hand to Yugi.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi was pulled away from the pile of toppled chairs and was floating above them. The chairs were pulled into an upright position, while Yugi shook Laga's hand. "I'm Yugi."  
  
"I know." Laga said. With a wave of Laga's hand, Yugi floated down onto the dinner table. "Now, let's get down to business. Here's my card." Reaching into a fold of her dress, Laga pulled out a small index card bearing her name, office, address, phone number and purpose.   
  
Yugi looked at the card. Reading the slogan engraved near the edge of the card aloud, he said, "Granting happiness is what we do best." He looked up at Laga. "Granting happiness? How?"  
  
"By granting you a wish," Laga said for the fourth time.  
  
Yugi stared incredulously at her. "A wish? For anything at all?"   
  
"Uh-huh!" Laga nodded in emphasis. "If you want to be a billionaire, you'll become one. If you want to become a movie star, it's done. If you want to take over the world, we can do that too. Although we try to avoid those who would wish for that. The point is we can grant you anything your heart desires! Anything at all! "  
  
'It's a good thing Yami Bakura and Yami Malik are no longer possessing Ryou and Marik. Who knows what chaos would ensure if someone like Laga came along and granted their wish of world domination? Wait, how do I know she's telling the truth? She probably is. I mean she did come out of my sink. But for all I know, a bunch of weirdoes are probably gonna come through the back door and scream, "Surprise! You're on Candid Camera!"'  
  
"Of course I'm telling the truth." Laga said, interrupting Yugi's thoughts. "Since I'm a goddess, I can't lie. And no one is going to come through the back door screaming, 'Surprise! You're on Candid Camera!' First of all, there's no one outside and second of all, what's Candid Camera?"  
  
"Err, it's this TV show where they play practical jokes on someone and secretly video tape them. The person being tricked doesn't know he or she is being tricked or video taped until the host of the show says to them, 'Surprise! You're on Candid Camera!'" Yugi explained to Laga.  
  
"That's mean." Laga said. "Why would anyone want to trick and humiliate others in front of thousands?"  
  
"Because it's funny to see the shocked look on their faces when they find out that they've been tricked?" Yugi reasoned.  
  
"I still think it's mean. Would you want someone to pull a prank on you and embarrass you in front of others?" said Laga.  
  
"No." Yugi answered.  
  
"My point exactly." Laga said. "Anyways, I'm not here to trick you. I'm here to grant you a wish. So what is it?"  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Your wish." said Laga. Yugi sat in silence. "Don't tell my you don't have one."   
  
"Ah," Yugi scratched the back of his head. "I had one. A while back, I wished that I had friends. Friends who would always be there for me, friends who I could count on an who could count on me no matter what." Yugi said, remembering the wish he made when he completed the Millennium Puzzle. He smiled as he pictured the faces of his friends and the friends he made in the past two years. "It was granted to me and I've been happier ever since. I've been very blessed. I have friends who care about me and who would stand by my side no matter what. I have a grandpa who loves me very much. We may not be rich, but we're financially stable. I'm in perfect health and I get three square meals a day. There's nothing more I could possibly want."  
  
Laga looked at him in disbelief. "But there has to be something you want. There just has to be!"   
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"If you don't have a wish, then I shouldn't be here! But I am, so you must have a wish!" Laga reasoned.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have a wish." Yugi apologized. He looked at the small index card in his hand. "Maybe your agency made a mistake." Laga glared at Yugi. 'Okay, bad thing to say.' He thought. "Or not."  
  
Laga sighed. "Then I will have to stay here until you have made your wish."  
  
Yugi fell from the table and banged his head against a chair, knocking him unconscious.   
  
**  
  
Anime: End of Chapter 1. Please review. Arigato! 


	2. Arrangements and recollections

Anime: Hello everyone! Hope y'all had a good winter break, too bad it's ending. I don't want to go back to school! T_T Anyways, here's chapter 2, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Oh My Goddess! But Laga is my character, so there.  
  
**  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. He immediately decided to close them, upon discovering his kitchen was a fuzzy blur. "Ah!" He cried out, his head throbbing. But the pain was soon alleviated when Yugi felt something cool and moist press against his forehead. Yugi relaxed against the soft pillow his head was upon.  
  
'Wait,' His mind reasoned. 'What's a pillow doing in the kitchen?' Yugi opened his eyes, his vision coming into focus. He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman that could only be described as a goddess. 'Goddess.' The word echoed in his mind. "Laga." Yugi said.  
  
Laga smiled at him. "You're awake." She pulled the moist towel from Yugi's forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Before Yugi could answer her, he realized what the soft pillow his head was on was. Yugi jumped, pulling his head from Laga's lap. Unfortunately, he collided with the table once more, and fell back into Laga's lap. "Ow." Yugi winced in pain  
  
"My, are you always this accident-prone?" Laga teased him. "Oh, that's a nasty bump." Laga lightly tapped the bruise that was forming on Yugi's head. "Don't worry, I'll fix it up right away!" Laga bent down and pressed her lips against Yugi's forehead. Yugi squirmed in protest but became motionless when Laga told him to lie still. A few seconds later, Laga pulled away from Yugi. "All done."  
  
Yugi rose from her lap and sat upright. He brought his hand to where the bump on his head should have been. "Be careful," Laga warned. "I didn't completely heal it, so it may be a little tender." Yugi put light pressure upon the spot. He felt some pain, but it was minimal.  
  
"How did you do that?" Yugi asked her.  
  
"I accelerated your metabolism in order to shorten the time it would originally take for the bruise to heal." Laga replied simply.  
  
"Oh," was all Yugi could say. "Thank you." He said, his head slightly inclined.  
  
"You're welcome." Laga replied. "While I'm here, I'll make sure you're okay."  
  
"What do you mean, 'While you're here'?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I told you, I'm staying here until you make your wish." Laga said.  
  
"But I don't have one!" said Yugi. "What if I can never think up of one?"  
  
Laga shrugged. "Then I'll be here waiting. Face it kid, you're stuck with me till you make your wish."  
  
Yugi hung his head in defeat. "I give up."  
  
"Why? Do you want to get rid of me that bad?" Laga asked.  
  
"No! Yes! I mean, I don't know!" Yugi clutched his head in frustration.  
  
"You know what? I'll make a deal with you." Yugi looked up and listened to Laga's proposition. "One month from now, if you still haven't made your wish, I promise to leave. Sounds fair to you?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head. He stood up, making sure he didn't bump into the table again. Taking Laga's hands in his own, he helped her onto her feet. He looked at his watch. '3:50. Better get ready for the festival.' He thought. "I have to go upstairs for a while." Yugi said to Laga. "You can look around the house if you want, since you're staying here for a month. You know, to get adjusted to your surroundings."  
  
"All right, thank you." Laga smiled brightly.  
  
'She has a beautiful smile.' Yugi thought fondly. He immediately shook his head, brushing the thought from his mind. "Ah, see you in a few." He called out to Laga, as he made his way to the stairway leading to the second floor.  
  
**  
  
At Yugi's request, Laga wandered around the house. She was currently in the living room, looking at various pictures hanging on the walls. She giggled when she saw a picture of Yugi on his 6th birthday, covered in chocolate cake. 'Aw,' She thought to herself. 'How cute!' She was about to go into the next room, but stopped to look at one picture that caught her attention.  
  
It was a picture of Yugi and several others at a party. 'These must be the friends Yugi was talking about.' Laga thought. Yugi was in the center, a dazzling golden pyramid hanging off his neck. To his left was a person who looked exactly like Yugi! The Yugi look-alike was around Yugi's current height with blond streaks in his black hair with magenta tips. He had an identical puzzle around his neck, and a somewhat arrogant, cocky look in his eyes. He was also somewhat transparent, which seemed odd to Laga. Behind Yugi and Yugi look-alike were two guys, one with brownish-black hair with a pointy spike and one with dirty blond hair. Next to the guy with blond hair was a pretty girl who also had blond hair and had her arm linked with his. Next to the guy with the single spike in his hair was a another pretty girl with auburn hair. Next to her was a handsome young man with strangely enough, long white hair and a strange ring hanging from his neck. Scowling next to him was a man who also had long white hair and an identical ring around his neck, but unlike his counterpart, he had sharp facial features and a coldness in his eyes that gave Laga chills. He was also transparent. Behind the pretty girl with auburn hair was another young man with black dreads and a dice attached to a silver earring in his ear. Laga's eyes fell on the last person in the picture. She was a lovely young woman who was standing to the right of Yugi. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and was standing very close to Yugi. 'Too close for my taste.' Laga scowled. She shook her head. "Why am I letting that get to me? She's probably Yugi's girlfriend or something.'  
  
Laga looked at Yugi. 'He looks so happy, surrounded by his friends and loved ones.' She looked around the well furnished living room. 'He and his grandfather are evidently in no financial trouble. No apparent illnesses or disabilities. He isn't malnourished, very healthy for his age actually. To be honest, he has an ideal life. Then why am I here?!' She banged her head against the wall in frustration. 'Maybe Yugi's right, Yggdrasil made a mistake in sending me here. He doesn't need a wish to be granted, he has everything he wants!' Laga immediately shook her head at the thought. 'No! There has to be a reason why I'm here and I'm sticking around till I find out what it is! That is, until the month is over.' She sighed. 'Why couldn't I have the same ability big sister has? She immediately knows what her client wants before her or she asks for it! If I could do that, I would secretly hint at what Yugi wants until he figures it out and asks for it. Then I could go home, back to Yggdrasil.' Laga thought about her family and her friends back on Yggdrasil, residence of the gods and goddesses, feeling a little homesick. 'Then again, this will be the longest time I've spent on earth, so it'll be an adventure!' Laga's mood brightened. 'And since I'm on earth, I don't have to debug the system once a week and file a status report! No more stupid bugs to chase, yeah!' She thought cheerfully. 'And best of all, no Arawn to trip me or step on my dress! Arawn.' She thought fondly.  
  
Arawn was Laga's best friend and tormenter back on Yggdrasil. They were born on the same day and were playmates as children. He would put bugs in her ice cream, and she'd punch him 10 miles into the air. It amazed Laga how he was able to crawl back to the garden they were playing in, a minute after she punched him. They went through goddess/god training together when they were twelve, and competed to see who'd get their goddess/god license and become a first-class goddess/god first. Much to Laga's dismay, Arawn was the first in their class to get his license and become a first-class god. Even when she got her license 3 months later, Arawn still kept rubbing it in Laga's face on how he became an official god before she did.  
  
Despite their constant competition with each other, they were the best of friends. He was her confidante and she was his partner in crime. Laga smiled, recalling how they used to torment her older sister by tickling her frequently and mixing mud with her chocolate soufflé. Of course, whenever she found out about the mud or managed to get the two of them off of her, Arawn and Laga would run for their lives, avoiding from the roses she threw at them. Sometimes Balder would be struck down by one of her roses and he would be paralyzed for 30 minutes. Laga then had to drag him up into the trees and wait for the paralysis to wear off or sit there until her sister stopped looking for them. 'Those were good times.' Laga grinned mischievously. 'But, I don't do that anymore.' Nowadays in their spare time, she and Balder would go to the Karaoke bars and compete with all their friends to see who was the best singer. Or they'd play at the arcade and play games, competing with each other. But it was rare when they had time to do that, being constantly busy fulfilling their duties as First- class god/goddesses.  
  
During the first 6 months of being First-class god/ goddesses, they were mostly doing paperwork or doing system checks before they were given their wish-granting assignments from their separate agencies. Again, they were in competition with each other to see which was the best agency. Arawn's was doing pretty well, the last time Laga checked. 'If I can't grant Yugi's wish, I'll never hear the end of it from Arawn! And he teases me enough as it is!' Laga frowned.  
  
Even though they were both busy with their assignments, Arawn still managed to find enough time to play pranks on Laga. He'd hide her status reports and would trip her whenever they passed each other. The worst thing was, Laga was too busy to pull a prank on him! She looked at the slit in her dress. 'I still haven't forgiven him for stepping on my skirt and causing it to rip. Luckily, I stopped before it went up above my knee.' Laga was determined to get a new skirt, but went against it, when everyone complemented how cute her skirt was with the slit, backfiring Arawn's plans to embarrass her. Laga grinned. 'And since I'm on earth, I get a vacation and Arawn doesn't!' She grinned, being the winner in their war to best the other. With that in mind, Laga hummed happily, walking into the next room of the Muoto household.  
  
**  
  
Anime: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, arigato! 


	3. The meeting of rivals

Anime: Ohayo everyone! I should be studying for my mid-term exams, but I decided to post up this chapter instead. Before the chapter begins, I just want to thank you guys for reviewing my story. Arigato! You guys are the best!  
  
Kotori Susayki: Arigato!  
  
zeynel: Thank you! About Laga's sister's identity, keep that name in mind. She'll make a special appearance several chapters from now.  
  
DJ: Thanks for your reviews! Hmm, I might allow Laga and Yugi to get together in this fic…..  
  
Laga: What do you mean, might?!  
  
Anime: You never know, I might make this into a Yugi/Téa fic.  
  
Laga: Y-you wouldn't!  
  
Anime: I could if I wanted to, I'm the authoress. *Laga stares at her in shock* Gotcha. Don't worry, I'm only joking. I wouldn't turn this into a Yugi/Téa fic. Then again…..  
  
Laga: AH!!!!!!!!! *Runs away in horror*  
  
Anime: Hee, I love teasing her. Anyways, onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Oh My Goddess! Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! and Kosuke Fujishima owns Oh My Goddess! All I got is a computer that doesn't have Microsoft PowerPoint or a floppy drive. Ah! The horror!  
  
**   
  
Téa Gardener walked down the street leading up to Yugi's house with a luminous smile on her face. 'Yugi is going to love the cookies I made for him!' She thought, holding the tiny package in her hands close to her chest, being careful not to crush the cookies. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face when I give these to him. I know how much he loves chocolate chip cookies, especially mine! And we're going to have a great time at the festival, I just know it.'  
  
Téa was absolutely thrilled when Yugi said that he'd go to the festival with her. After pecking Yugi on the cheek, she went home and began making the cookies just for him. In 40 minutes, the cookies came out of the oven and were cooling on the cooling racks. While waiting for the cookies to cool down, Téa went to her room to put on her pink cotton kimono, put the pink hair clip Yugi gave her for her birthday in her hair, and spray on her perfume (Pink by Victoria's Secret of course!) When she was done, she went to the kitchen, took the cookies off the cooling racks and into a small box. Taking the box in her arms and slinging her purse onto her shoulders, Téa put on her flip-flops, locked the door to her house, and began walking to Yugi's house.  
  
'We'll play some of the carnival games and eat cotton candy.' Téa grinned, thinking about her favorite treat. 'Then we'll hang out wishes on the bamboo poles and go on the rides. Then we'll go on the ferris wheel and watch the fireworks go off and I'll finally tell Yugi how much he means to me.' Téa blushed, contemplating what she was going to tell Yugi tonight.  
  
Two years ago, Téa had a secret crush on Yami, the spirit in the Millennium Puzzle. Reflecting over her feelings for the ex-pharaoh, Téa realized that she wasn't in love with Yami, but instead was in love with Yugi, her childhood friend and the young man who saved her countless of times from evildoers and perverts. It took her two years to gather enough courage to tell Yugi how she feels, and this was the night she was going to tell him!  
  
Arriving at Yugi's doorstep, Téa rang the doorbell.  
  
**  
  
Hearing the doorbell echoing throughout the house, Yugi finished putting on his dark blue cotton kimono. Running his comb through his tri-colored hair, Yugi went downstairs to open the door. 'Where's Laga?' He thought, running past various rooms to answer the door.  
  
Grabbing his keys on the counter, Yugi unlocked the door. "Hey Téa!" He said to her, letting her inside.  
  
"Hi Yugi." She replied, taking off her sandals and leaving them by the doorway, closing the door behind her. They went into the living room and talked about final exams, until Téa decided to give Yugi the cookies she baked for him.   
  
"Here," Téa said, holding the small package in front of Yugi. "This is for you. You know, to celebrate Tanabanta."   
  
Yugi took the white box from Téa and opened it. Sitting neatly in stacks of three, were more than a 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies. The pleasant smell of chocolate wafted through the living room, bringing a smile to Yugi's face. "Wow! Thanks Téa, these are my favorites!"  
  
  
  
"I know, and you're welcome." Téa smiled at Yugi as he bit into the cookie.  
  
"I'll get us some milk to go with these." Yugi said, heading towards the kitchen. Just as soon as the kitchen door swung shut, Téa heard a crash coming from upstairs.  
  
**  
  
Téa ran upstairs to see what happened upstairs. 'I know I heard something-' A loud thump coming from behind the door that led down into the Turtle Game Shop, interrupted her thoughts. She ran to the door and opened it. She walked down the stairway and into the game shop, checking to see what happened.  
  
Near one of the shelves, was a pile of various games. The pile shaking slightly, Téa could see a little girl emerge from the heap of games. "Last time I'll let my curiosity get the best of me." Téa heard the little girl mumble. The little girl stood up and smoothed down her blue skirt, her back facing Téa .   
  
How did she get in here? The shop isn't open for another week!' Téa thought, remembering that Yugi's grandpa was in Tokyo for the rest of the week. "What are you doing here little girl?" Téa asked her.  
  
The little girl's hair whipped around her wildly as she turned to face Téa. "I'm not a little girl!" She cried out angrily. "I know I'm short, but I'm not a kid! I'm 17 years old! "  
  
Téa was taken aback by her outburst. "Well sorry!" Téa said sarcastically. "It was an honest mistake, no need to throw a tantrum over it." Téa shot back at her. "You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" She began picking the games scattered on the floor, evidently still upset over Téa's 'little girl' comment.   
  
Téa fumed at her childishness. "You may say you're not a kid, but sure act like one! Now tell me what you're doing here!"  
  
"Why is it so important for you to know?" She asked, putting the games on the shelf.  
  
"Look, I'm trying to be nice here!" Téa yelled.  
  
"If that's you being nice, I'd hate to see you when you're mad." She said calmly.  
  
Téa was getting ready to scream in frustration. "Look, I'm giving you a chance to explain what you're doing here, before I call the police and tell them to arrest you for breaking and entering!"  
  
"Well you don't have any evidence proving that I broke into the shop, seeing as all the windows are still intact and the door is still locked." She replied coolly. Téa noticed that the windows were still intact and yelled when she tried to open the door and found it locked. The girl in the blue dress sighed. "If you must know, I'm from out of town and I'm stopping by to visit Yugi."   
  
Téa studied the outfit the girl wore. It was most definitely something a normal person wouldn't wear. She quickly contemplated where she had seen this type of clothing worn before. She soon made the connection, when she remembered passing a very colorful sign on the way to Yugi's house. "You're not one of those circus clowns are you?" Téa asked her.  
  
Téa smirked, enjoying the flabbergasted look on the other girl's face, but immediately regretted it when the girl grabbed a pair of sai from a bin labeled, 'Wooden Swords, tonfas, sai, staffs, and rubber nunchuks: Everything your little samurai needs!' 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that.' Téa thought, grabbing a wooden sword.  
  
**  
  
Yugi came out of the kitchen, balancing three cups of milk in his hands. "Hey Téa-" Yugi stopped, noticing that she wasn't in the room. "Téa!" Yugi called out to her, putting the glasses onto the coffee table.   
  
Suddenly, Yugi heard shouting coming from upstairs. He went up the stairs and saw that the door that led down into the shop was open. He could also hear various clanking noises. He walked towards the door, wondering what was going on.  
  
"How dare you call me that!" The clanking noise intensified. Yugi ran to the door and down the steps when he heard Laga's voice. Coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs, Yugi watched Laga attack Téa relentlessly with her wooden sai while Téa was doing her best to avoid and block her attacks using a wooden sword.  
  
"Calm down Laga!" Yugi ran behind Laga and wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Téa sighed in relief and put away her wooden sword. Laga still held onto her sai. "Laga, please give me the sai." Yugi quietly pleaded with her. Laga squirmed in his arms for a few seconds, but soon leaned against his chest, letting the sai drop to the floor. "Thank you," Yugi said to her, as he picked up the sai and put them back in the bin. "Now, will you explain to me what happened?"  
  
"First of all, who is she Yugi?" Téa asked him. "She refused to answer me when I asked."  
  
"This is Laga, she's a friend of mine that's visiting from out of town." Yugi said to her. "So tell me what happened." He looked at to Téa .  
  
"When you went into the kitchen, I heard something upstairs. I went to check it out and I heard several more noises coming from the game shop. So I went down and I saw her underneath a pile of board games and puzzles." said Téa.  
  
Yugi turned to Laga. "Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes," She replied. "But I shouldn't have been in the shop in the first place. My curiosity got the better of me, so I went down into the shop. I was looking at the games, and there was this particular game I wanted to check out. I tried taking it off the shelf, but I ended up pulling it and many others down with me. Then, Téa came downstairs……and she called me a little kid."  
  
"You're so small!" Téa retorted. "How could I not help thinking you were a little kid? After I tell her that, she blows up at me because I had mistaken her for a kid."  
  
Yugi understood why Laga blew up at Téa. People also used to think that he was a little kid, even though he was in high school. So many people would pull him to the side and direct him to the nearest junior high or elementary school. Yugi frowned at that memory.   
  
Looking at Laga, he also understood why Téa mistaken her for a kid. 'Laga's so small. She's only up to my chin.' Yugi thought.  
  
"Then, she refused to tell me what she was doing in the shop." said Téa.  
  
"And threatened to call the police and have me arrested for breaking and entering." Laga said. "But since she didn't have any proof that I broke into the shop, she stopped threatening to put me behind bars."  
  
"But you still didn't tell me who you were! If you told me who you were, we wouldn't have fought!" Téa reasoned.  
  
"I did tell you I was from out of town and I was visiting Yugi. If you didn't call me a circus clown, then I wouldn't have attacked you." Before Téa could object, Laga said, "But, if I didn't lose my temper, I wouldn't have tried to hurt you. I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically.  
  
Téa was a little started at Laga's apology. "Er, it's okay. It's forgotten." She replied.   
  
Yugi felt relieved that the two of them patched things up. "Hey, why don't we head back into the living room and wait for the others to arrive?" He asked the two girls.  
  
"Others?" Laga asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Yeah, my friends are stopping by and we're going to the-" Yugi stopped, realizing that he failed to mention to Laga about his plans for tonight. 'I have to go, but I don't want to leave her alone.' An idea popped into his head, solving his dilemma. "Say Laga, Téa, me and a bunch of our friends are going to the Tanabanta festival tonight. Wanna come along?" He asked her.  
  
"Are you sure? Wouldn't I be intruding?" asked Laga.  
  
Before Téa could get a word in edgewise, Yugi replied, "No, I'm sure no one will mind if you come with. Now, you can meet my friends and get to know them."  
  
"I'd like that very much." Laga said, smiling gently.  
  
Téa coughed loudly, getting Yugi's and Laga's attention. "We better go back to the living room to wait for everyone." She suggested, heading towards the stairs. Yugi and Laga nodded in agreement, following her. Suddenly, Laga stepped on the hem of her dress, causing her to fall flat on her face.  
  
Yugi went to Laga's side and helped her onto her feet. "Are you alright?" His voice filled with concern, his hands clasped with hers.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Laga replied. With that said, Yugi let go of her hands and was yanked by his collar up the stairs, dragging Laga with him. Looking up at Téa, Yugi shrugged sheepishly, as they went into the upstairs hallway.   
  
**  
  
Téa looked behind her and saw that Yugi and Laga were still holding hands! She let go of Yugi and stormed down the hallway. Yugi let go of Laga's hand and chased after Téa. Laga closed the door and leaned against it. A few seconds later, a door downstairs was slammed.   
  
Laga knew that Téa was the girl in the picture standing very close to Yugi. Laga still wasn't sure if Téa was Yugi's girlfriend or not, but she could tell that Téa had strong feelings for him, just by the way she acted earlier. 'She probably thinks I'm trying to take Yugi from her.' Laga thought. 'Great,' Laga sighed. 'I've only been here for a little more than an hour, and I think I just made a 'rival' here on earth.' Laga walked down the hallway and down the steps, deciding to lie down on the couch and wait for Yugi's friends to arrive.  
  
**  
  
Anime: Téa's mad……  
  
Laga: Naw, you think?  
  
Anime: Now if y'all want to see what happens next, review! 


	4. The gang's all here

Anime: Hello! I finally had time to do this chapter. Semester exams were torture, but I passed with flying colors...I think. I won't know my grades until sometime this or next week, so wish me luck!  
  
Hersheyhugs: Thanks for your review! Hehe, well it's nice to hear from someone who has the same sentiments about a specific character that I do.  
  
Silent Angel Dark Knight: I read some of your stories and I loved them! Especially "The Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast interviews"! The twins are so cute and mischievous. And I think Chi is the kawaiiest! Arigato for your review!  
  
DJ: Thank you for your reviews, they really brighten up my day. Hehe, I knew you'd like the scene between Téa and Laga. And thank you for the gifts! Me, Laga, and Laga's sister who shall not be named until later chapters, loved them! Especially the roses!  
  
Laga: Nee-chan loves roses!  
  
Anime: And now, nearly 3 weeks later, I bring you chapter 4 of Goddess of the Kitchen sink!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Oh My Goddess! Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! and Kosuke Fujishima owns Oh My Goddess! But I own Laga. And Yugi! Yugi is mine! Mine, mine, mine! *Seen glomping Yugi*  
  
Laga: No, she doesn't own Yugi. *Looks at Anime and sighs* Crazy fangirl authoress.  
  
Anime: Psycho violent goddess. *Both glare* Anways, on with the fic!  
  
**  
  
The kitchen door slamming behind him, Yugi walked towards a cross Téa. "Téa, what's wrong?"  
  
'What is wrong with me?' Téa thought. 'Yugi was only wondering if Laga was okay. He's always concerned about the welfare of others. That's what I love about him, he's so thoughtful and kind.' She thought fondly. 'Still, they didn't have to hold hands, or stand so close.' She shook her head at the mental image.  
  
Being honest with herself, Téa knew she couldn't stand the thought of Yugi being with another girl, romantically involved with or not. Téa looked at Yugi. 'What am going to say? That my jealously got the better of me? That I hated seeing your hands clasped with hers and not mine?' She especially didn't want Yugi to know that. "Oh it's nothing, Must be the heat. Probably doing something weird to my brain." Téa said to Yugi, pointing to her head.  
  
"Okay." Yugi said. "Feeling better?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Téa nodded her head. "I can't wait to go to the festival. It'll be great, I know it."  
  
"Un!" Yugi nodded his head in agreement. He then opened the kitchen door and the two of them walked into the living room.  
  
**  
  
Laga was currently lying on the couch, staring at the 3 glasses of milk on the coffee table. She was thirsty. REALLY thirsty. Her throat was dry, and very hot. It was very tempting to grab one of the glasses and drink its contents, making her throat cool and moist and her body slightly refreshed. Laga tugged at her hair in frustration. "So thirsty." She croaked.  
  
She looked at the glass. 'I could just take one.' She thought. 'After all, there are 3 glasses and there's 3 of us. So it couldn't hurt to take one.' She reasoned, reaching for a glass. 'No!' She quickly pulled back her hand. 'Remember, it's rude to drink or eat something in your host's home if he/she hasn't offered it to you or given you permission to do so! Remember everything you learned in etiquette class!' How could Laga forget? Her sister practically 'whipped' the rules into her brain, not letting her have dinner until she recited the rules of etiquette she learned at goddess school. And Laga would grudgingly regurgitate what she learned in class to her sister, because nothing came between Laga and her dinner.  
  
The kitchen door opened, and Laga sat up, putting her bare feet on the floor. Yugi and Téa walked into the living room. Téa sat on the opposite end of the couch where Laga was sitting, while Yugi handed Laga one of the glasses of milk. "Here, you must be thirsty." He said to her.  
  
"Thank you." Laga said, taking the glass from Yugi. She brought the glass to her lips and slowly drank from the glass, tempted to drink its contents in one gulp. Yugi handed Téa a glass, and took several sips from his before taking a few cookies from the white box on the coffee table.  
  
The three sat in silence, all three drinking from their glasses and Yugi munching on cookies. After finishing her milk, Téa asked, "So Laga, how long are you staying in Domino?"  
  
"A month." Laga replied, after drinking the remainder of milk in her glass.  
  
Téa's eyes widened. "That long?"  
  
"I have some business to take of here in Domino. I'm waiting for a response from one of my clients here in the city. I should receive an answer from him next month." Laga looked over to Yugi who was sitting on the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Oh, really?" Téa was a bit skeptic that a girl her age had her own business. Then again, Seto Kaiba was the CEO of his own corporation and he wasn't even out of high school yet. Deciding not to delve into the topic, Téa asked, "Where are you staying?"  
  
"Here." Yugi answered for Laga, popping the last cookie in his palm into his mouth and downing it with the rest of the milk in his glass.  
  
"Can't she stay at a hotel or something?" Téa asked Yugi.  
  
"She could, but then what kind of friend would I be if I threw her out into the street?" Yugi answered. "So, she's staying here."  
  
"And I'm very grateful that you let me stay here." Laga said to Yugi.  
  
Just before Téa could continue to inquire about Laga, the doorbell rang. "That must be the gang." Téa said. "I'll let them in." She stood up from the couch and made her way to the door. Téa gone, Yugi and Laga picked up the empty glasses and went into the kitchen.  
  
Placing the glasses in the sink, Yugi said to Laga, "Let's see what we've established so far. You're a friend of mine, who came to Domino to see a 'client' of yours for a company you are supposedly part of, that's staying here for a month. How long do you think we can keep this up?"  
  
"As long as you can continue to lie for me." Laga replied.  
  
"Me? You were doing pretty good on your own." Yugi said, washing the glasses.  
  
"True, but as a goddess I cannot lie. I can only bend the truth so much." Laga shrugged. "It's true that I came to Domino to do business with a client, I just didn't tell Téa that the client was you, and that I'm here to grant you a wish that you have to make a month from now. You, on the other hand, said that I was a friend of yours and that I'm staying with you for a month. Which isn't true, seeing as we just met."  
  
"But would you like for us to be friends?" Yugi stopped washing the glass in his hands, awaiting Laga's answer.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to have a friend here on earth." Laga said, no hint of falseness in her eyes that were now a shade of blue with specks of green, gold, red, and purple fading in and out of her irises.  
  
'Her eyes are a perfect blue." Yugi thought, looking into the cerulean depths of her eyes.  
  
"Yugi?" Laga's voice interrupted Yugi's thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, your kimono sleeve is soaked with soap." Laga pointed to Yugi's left sleeve that was submerged in the soapy water.  
  
"Ah!" Yugi pulled his left arm out of the sink and began wringing the water out of his sleeve.  
  
"Clumsy and absentminded, interesting." Laga teased Yugi. "Are you always like this?"  
  
"No, only around you. " Yugi said, a grin on his face.  
  
A look of shock crossed Laga's face, but was immediately replaced with a playful smile. "Then I'll just have to make sure you won't go walking into walls or falling down the stairs. Here." Laga touched the wet sleeve and was immediately dried in 5 seconds. Yugi looked at her for an explanation. "It's just one of my powers. Don't worry about it. Your friends are in the living room now, no?" Laga asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi replied upon hearing Joey's voice in the other room. "Let's go." Yugi motioned to the door. Laga nodded and followed Yugi into the living room.  
  
**  
  
"Aw, c'mon Téa!" Joey pleaded. "Can't I just have one cookie?" Joey was currently trying to get a cookie from the small white box in Téa's arms. Mai was holding back Joey's arm, preventing him from lunging at Téa in order to get the cookies. Ryou, Serenity, and Tristan merely watched the two of them bicker.  
  
"No! These are Yugi's!" Téa declared.  
  
"It's all right Téa, Joey can have one." Yugi said, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Yug! Mine!" Joey got out of Mai's grasp and snatched the cookies from a slightly distracted Téa. "Yum!" Joey said, after popping a cookie into his mouth, munching happily.  
  
"Okay, you had one, now give it back." Téa said to Joey.  
  
"No!" Joey replied.  
  
"Gimme!" Téa went over to Joey, initiating a tug-of-war between the two of them over the box.  
  
"Maybe we should stop them?" Serenity suggested.  
  
"Nah, it'll be over soon enough." Mai said. "Hey Yugi, who's your lady friend?" Mai asked, motioning to Laga who was standing beside Yugi. All eyes went to Laga, including Joey's allowing Téa to grab the cookies from Joey, causing him to fall on the floor.  
  
"Everyone, this is Laga." Yugi said.  
  
"Hello!" Laga said, giving a friendly wave.  
  
"Hey, I'm Mai and the guy on the floor is my dork of a boyfriend Joey." Mai teased him.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Joey objected, sitting upright on the floor. "Yeah, I'm Joey, and that's my sis Serenity with her boyfriend Ryou." Joey pointed to a flustered auburn-haired girl standing next to a blushing white-haired boy.  
  
"Ah, hello." Serenity waved nervously to Laga, while Ryou held her other hand in an attempt to calm her. Ryou gave a friendly smile to Laga.  
  
"You know Téa." Yugi said to Laga. Téa nodded in reply, while trying to keep the cookies from Joey.  
  
"And the guy sulking here is Tristan." Téa said, pointing to the guy standing next to her. Tristan frowned at Téa's comment, but waved to Laga.  
  
"Well now that the gang's all here, let's head over to the park." Mai said, pulling Joey from the floor.  
  
"Er- Hey guys, do you mind if Laga comes with us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That is, if I'm not intruding or anything." Laga said.  
  
"Sure the more the merrier!" Joey answered.  
  
"But on one condition." Teá said. "You'll have to be Tristan's date for tonight."  
  
Tristan's face burned from embarrassment. 'Great.' He thought. 'I'm gonna get rejected again. What would a beautiful girl like Laga want to do with-'  
  
"All right, I'll be happy to be Tristan's date for tonight." Laga said, interrupting Tristan's thoughts.  
  
'SHE SAID YES?!' Tristan mentally exclaimed. 'YES! I HAVE A DATE!' A grin was plastered on his face. 'Wait, this will be my first date...' The grin on his face immediately vanished and panic took over. He began to sweat profusely and speak incoherently to himself.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared behind everyone's heads as they watched Tristan babble hysterically. 'Maybe that wasn't a good idea, sticking Laga with Tristan." Teá thought. Thoughts of Tristan remaining single for the rest of his life raced through everyone's mind, but immediately came to a halt when Laga went up to Tristan.  
  
"Aw, don't be nervous." Laga said to Tristan, who ceased his babbling. "Don't worry, we'll have a great time tonight. I won't bite, promise."  
  
"I must have looked like a total idiot, huh?" Tristan asked Laga, his face downcast.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Laga dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand. "I do the exact same thing when I lose stuff, except I run around in circles and toss things all over the place." Yugi smiled at this, because he knew that Laga was telling the truth and wasn't making it up to make Tristan feel better.  
  
"Well now that's settled, let's go." Mai said, heading towards the door with Joey in tow. Everyone went to get their sandals. While everyone's attention was focused on finding their sandals, Laga untied the ribbons wrapped around her calves. With a tiny flash of light, Laga was able to dismantle the atomic structure of the ribbons and fashion them into a pair of sandals. Slipping them on, Laga and the others walked out the door. Locking the door behind them, Yugi and the gang began walking over to Domino City Park.  
  
**  
  
Anime: Finally, we're going to the festival!  
  
Laga: And it'll take another 3 weeks for you to post the next chapter. *Anime anime falls*  
  
Anime: Yeah, I'm going on a trip during President's day weekend and I have to post up another fic sometime soon, so I probably won't update for a while. But until then, Sayanora! 


	5. Lights! Camera! Pie?

Anime: Hello everyone! Yes, I am still alive! I'm so sorry for making you wait for...3 months and 1 week! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! So for making you wait for so long, I have created a nice juicy long chapter that I have spent 7 hours on! *Laughs hysterically. Laga comes in and wacks her with her big mallet*  
  
Laga: Sorry you had to deal with that, she just hasn't had her Harvest Moon: A wonderful life on gamecube fix yet.  
  
Anime: It's the best game ever! Play it!  
  
Laga: So after 3 months and 1 week....  
  
Anime: Without further ado....  
  
Laga & Anime: Here is chapter 5 of 'Goddess of the Kitchen Sink'!  
  
Anime: And there is a special surprise for some of my reviewers. Read and find out what it is. Reviewer responses are at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR OH MY GODDESS! If I did, I wouldn't be currently agonizing over ways to cover college tuition. Only two more years until college.....goody.....  
  
Laga is my character, got it? You can only use her if you have my permission.  
  
**  
  
Everyone was grouped into pairs, Joey and Mai, Ryou and Serenity, Yugi and Téa, and Tristan with Laga. They were heading towards Domino Park. Once they reached Domino Park, they would head towards Domino Park Central where the Tanabanta Festival was being held. It was also where their class was performing the annual Tanabata play. Before the festival began, the current senior class at Domino High would give a reenactment of the Legend of Tanabata. This year, it was Yugi's class's turn to reenact the legend.  
  
They arrived at the outskirts of Domino Park, and headed towards Domino Park Central. As the group drew closer to Domino Park Central, they saw many booths and rides that were being set up for the festival. They headed towards the stage where many of their classmates were setting up for the play. Once they reached the stage, a girl with long black hair and electric green eyes, wearing a dark green kimono ran up to Téa, waving her arms wildly.  
  
"Leanne-san can't make it! Sick! Sick! Sick! Fever of 105! The play will be a disaster! We're doomed!" She screamed incoherently.  
  
"Okay, Kotori calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying." Téa said calmly to the frantic girl. Kotori Susayki was the class vice- president and in charge of the play. She was also known to panic when things didn't go the way they planned.  
  
Kotori took a deep breath and slowly began to explain to Téa the situation. "Leanne-san is sick, so she can't make it to the play. She can't perform!" She wailed.  
  
"Hmm, that is a problem." tapped her finger on her chin. "We can't do a Tanabata play if we are missing a Princess Tanabata."  
  
"This is a disaster!" Kotori lamented. "Where can we find someone to play the part in such a short notice?"  
  
"How about Laga?" Tristan suggested. All heads turned to Laga. "I'd think she'd make a great Princess Tanabata."  
  
"Eh?" Laga looked up at Tristan. "Me?" Tristan nodded, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
  
Kotori walked up to Laga. "Well, she does look the part. Kiddo, you're gorgeous!"  
  
"Um, thank you?" Laga replied a bit startled at her comment.  
  
Kotori began to pace around Laga. "And the dress is nice too. Perfect for a goddess. Perfect for a Princess Tanabata. But," She stopped pacing in front of Laga. "Could you memorize the part in the next 15 minutes? It shouldn't be too hard." She went over to the stage and picked up a brown folder. She took several sheets of paper and handed them to Laga. "So could you be our Princess Tanabata?" She pleaded.  
  
Laga briefly looked at the sheets of paper. "Of course, it would be my pleasure."  
  
"Really? Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Kotori shook Laga's hands. "Your part's highlighted in green." She turned to face the stage. "Okay people, let's pick up the pace! We have a show to do in the next hour."  
  
"Yes mam!" Everyone on the stage said unanimously.  
  
"Remember, we're counting on you." Kotori said to Laga before she went over to the stage.  
  
"Hey guys." Everyone turned around and saw Duke with Miho. "And who might this lovely lady be?" Duke asked when he saw Laga.  
  
"I'm Laga." Laga stepped forward to shake his hand. Familiar with the gesture, Duke took her hand and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Mr.?"  
  
"Devlin, but no honorifics please. Just call me Duke." He said, while continuing to shake her hand  
  
"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Duke." Laga said, trying to discreetly slip her hand out of Duke's.  
  
"No, no, the pleasure is mine." Duke bent down to kiss Laga's hand, but immediately stood upright, when Miho pulled him up by the collar.  
  
"And I'm his date Miho." Miho said, emphasizing on the word 'date'. Duke chuckled nervously, while Miho's eyes shot daggers at him.  
  
Laga smiled at this. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too Miho." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Now if you excuse us, we have to go onstage to practice our lines for the play. See y'all later." Miho said to everyone as she dragged Duke toward the stage.  
  
"I think Miho is going to be a good influence in Duke's life, don't you think?" Mai said to Téa as she watched the pair go onstage.  
  
Téa nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I think so too."  
  
"Hey guys wanna wander around before the show starts?" Joey asked the gang. Ryou, Serenity, Mai, and Tristan agreed, and began to walk towards the booths. "See ya later Yug." Joey said to Yugi as he ran towards Mai.  
  
Yugi waved goodbye. Téa headed towards the stage, leaving Laga and Yugi behind. Yugi turned to face Laga. "Laga are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to do this, I'm sure we can find someone else-"  
  
"Yugi." Laga cut him off. "Don't worry, I know all about the legend of Tanabata."  
  
"How did you know that?" Yugi asked. "Oh yeah, your mind-reading ability."  
  
"The story of Lady Tanabata and Lord Kengyu is one of my favorites." Laga turned to face the stage. "The first time I heard the story was from Lady Tanabata herself."  
  
"Lady Tanabata?" Yugi exclaimed. "You mean, she's real?"  
  
Laga turned to face Yugi. "Yes, she's as real as you and me. In fact, I saw this morning. She was getting ready to meet her husband. Just like the story says, they are only allowed to see each other once a year on July 7th."  
  
"Which is today." Yugi added. "And today, we hold a festival to celebrate their reunion."  
  
"And to write down wishes on strips of paper and hang them on bamboo plants." Laga said.  
  
"That too." Yugi gave a goofy grin. "But I don't need to write down a wish. I've got you. You can grant me my heart's desire."  
  
"But you first have to discover what that desire is." said Laga.  
  
"But I have a month to figure that out." Yugi responded.  
  
"And I'll be here waiting." Laga said.  
  
"Laga, what will happen if I don't have a wish by next month?" Yugi asked her.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. Go back to Yggdrasil I guess." Laga answered.  
  
"Yggdrasil?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Oh, Yggdrasil is the residence of the gods and goddesses, and the Almighty One. My home to be exact." Laga explained.  
  
"Oh." Yugi said. "And if I do make my wish?"  
  
"I'll grant it and I'll go back home. Either way, I leave and go back to complete my next assignment." Laga stretched her arms. "Wish or no wish, I'm still going to enjoy myself, while trying to pry your secret wish out of you. I haven't had a vacation since I became an official goddess, and being a goddess is no picnic."  
  
"Then for having to put up with me for the next month, I'll try to make your stay here on earth as enjoyable as possible." Yugi bowed to Laga. "Your wish is my command."  
  
Laga giggled as Yugi stood upright. "Then I suggest we head over to the stage." Laga motioned to Kotori, who being true to her name, was flapping her arms like frantic bird, calling everyone to come onstage. "We better head up to the stage before Kotori ends up in the hospital."  
  
Yugi nodded in reply. "May I help you memorize you lines milady?" Yugi asked, while offering his arm to Laga.  
  
"Oh, I already memorized my lines." Laga giggled at Yugi's amazed expression. "But we can see if you memorized yours. From looking at the papers Kotori gave me, you're going to be my Kengyu." Giving Yugi a luminous smile, Laga took his arm and they began walking towards the stage.  
  
**  
  
It was 6:00 p.m. Dark blue curtains were pulled across the stage. People were gathering in front of the stage. Children were bunched up sitting in the front, while teenagers and adults were standing in the back.  
  
Behind the curtains, props and scenery were being brought into place, and lines were quietly recited. Yugi and Téa were speaking softly to one another, while Duke and Miho were doing the same. Laga was leaning against the wall, looking at her skirt.  
  
'Lady Tanabata made my formal goddess outfit.' Laga touched her skirt fondly. Lady Tanabata was in charge of creating clothes for the residents of Yggdrasil, being the astral weaver goddess. Laga closed her eyes and recalled the day she first met Lady Tanabata.  
  
* * *  
  
An 8 year old Laga was gliding down the hall, trying to get away from her big sister whose long brown hair, save for a single braid, was cut drastically short thanks to a spell Laga accidentally cast.  
  
"Laga!" Laga winced at hearing her sister's shrill voice. "When I find you, you're dead!" Laga sped down the hall after hearing that last threat.  
  
Laga reached the end of the hallway. She looked at her escape route choices. She could go into the hallway on her left or the one on her right and find someplace to hide, or she could jump off the balcony. Hearing her sister's voice once more, Laga decided to jump off the balcony.  
  
Jumping off the balcony, Laga floated down towards a traditional Japanese-style house. Placing her feet on the ground and being a curious child, Laga decided to explore the private garden she landed in.  
  
She was watching a frog leap from one lily pad to the next in a small pond, when she heard a sliding door open. She quickly flew up a nearby cherry blossom tree. Placing herself on the highest branch, she cast a simple invisibility spell.  
  
It didn't take very long for someone to find Laga up the cherry blossom tree. "Hello." Laga looked down and saw a beautiful woman wearing an elegant purple kimono at the base of the tree. "I know someone is up there. Will you reveal yourself, please?"  
  
Reluctantly, Laga reversed the invisibility spell and revealed her hiding spot. The woman smiled. "That's better. Hello again."  
  
"Hello." Laga responded shyly.  
  
"What's your name?" The woman politely asked.  
  
"Laga." Laga replied.  
  
"Laga, what a pretty name. My name is Tanabata." Tanabata said.  
  
"Tanabata? The weaver princess Tanabata?" Laga inquired.  
  
Tanabata smiled once more. "Well, I haven't been called that in a long time, but yes, I am the weaver princess Tanabata."  
  
"Is it true that you're not allowed to see your husband?" Laga asked.  
  
Tanabata smiled sadly. "Yes."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Tanabata looked at the sky and had a wistful look in her eyes. "On an island far away from here."  
  
"My daddy is gone a lot too." Laga had a frown on her face. "My mommy is sad when he goes away." Suddenly, her face brightened. "But she's really happy when he comes home. And he brings lotsa presents for me and my big sister!"  
  
"That's good." Tanabata said.  
  
"Is it also true that you can't see each other because you both did something bad?" Laga asked.  
  
"Yes." Tanabata nodded.  
  
"I did something bad too. That's why I ran away." Laga said, swinging her legs back and forth.  
  
"Really?" Tanabata had her elegant eyebrows raised. "Would you like to tell me?"  
  
Laga bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. "Only if you tell me what you did that was bad."  
  
"You don't know what I did?" Laga nodded her head energetically. "Tell you what. I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours. Deal?" Laga nodded in agreement. "But first, could you come down from there?" Laga complied and floated to the ground. "I just made chocolate chip cookies, would you like some?" Tanabata asked.  
  
Laga nodded her head energetically. "I love chocolate chip cookies! Can we eat out here? It's nice and cool outside." Laga asked Tanabata.  
  
"Yes it is much nicer out here than it is inside. How about eating by the garden?" Tanabata suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great!" Laga looked around the garden. "You have a pretty garden Miss Tanabata."  
  
"Thank you. I grew it myself." Tanabata said as they headed toward the house.  
  
"Really? Could you teach me?" Laga asked, skipping alongside Tanabata.  
  
"Of course. It isn't very difficult to grow your own garden." Tanabata said. They reached the sliding doors. Tanabata opened the sliding door and the two of them disappeared into the house.  
  
****  
  
An hour later, Tanabata was teaching Laga how to care for roses.  
  
"And after we prune the rosebush, we can cut some roses off and give them to your sister as a peace offering. I hear she loves roses."  
  
"Uh-huh! She loves roses! In fact, her angel is like a giant rose! Her name is La Rose Magnifique." Laga said, carefully annunciating the French name. Tanabata helped her cut three roses from the bush. "I'm going to have an angel once I start my goddess training. Then I'm going to become a first- class goddess, just like my mommy. I can't wait!" She said happily.  
  
"I'd like to meet your angel once you receive her. Then she can meet my angel." Tanabata said, plucking the thorns off the rose stems.  
  
"I'd like to meet her too. What's her name?" Laga asked, also plucking the thorns off the rose stems.  
  
"Starfisher." Tanabata replied. "You can meet her the next time you come here. Tomorrow if you like."  
  
"Really? Thank you!" Laga said happily, giving Tanabata a hug.  
  
"You're welcome." Tanabata replied, wrapping her arms around the little girl.  
  
"Laga? Laga?" Laga could hear her sister calling out to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Laga, Laga? Laga, wake up."  
  
"Hmm, huh?" Laga opened her eyes.  
  
Yugi was standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "You fell asleep."  
  
Laga blinked a couple times. "I guess I did." Her mind wandered off, thinking about Lady Tanabata. "But I'm awake now."  
  
"C'mon, the play's gonna start soon." Yugi motioned to the stage. "We better get to our places. As Laga walked toward the center of the stage, she picked up where the dream left off. After her sister landed in the garden, Laga gave her the roses and Lady Tanabata complemented on her new haircut. Her hair stayed that way ever since, for she greatly respected Lady Tanabata.  
  
After that fateful meeting, Laga visited Lady Tanabata everyday until her goddess training began. Out of respect, she began to call her Lady Tanabata, instead of Miss Tanabata. Once her goddess training began, Laga couldn't see Lady Tanabata everyday, but she tried to see her as much as possible. Lady Tanabata became her mentor in becoming a goddess-first class. They became very close, so close that Lady Tanabata considered Laga to be a daughter to her.  
  
Laga sat down next to a loom. She remembered the day she became a goddess first-class. She flew to Tanabata's house and told her the good news. After she invited her to the graduation ceremony, Tanabata pulled out a beautiful silk top with a matching skirt that would be the formal goddess outfit Laga would wear to the ceremony and when she went down to earth to grant wishes. Who knew that Laga would play the part of her mentor and one of her dearest friends in a play, while granting a wish on earth? Laga saw Yugi stand behind the curtain.  
  
"Good luck." Yugi whispered to her.  
  
"You too." Laga replied softly.  
  
**  
  
"Hello everyone!" Téa spoke into her microphone, as she walked on stage, giving everyone a dazzling smile. "And welcome to this year's Tanabata festival!" The audience cheered in reply. "And without further ado, here is Senior Class B performing the legend of Tanabata." The crowd cheered as Téa disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
A few seconds later, the curtain opened, revealing a dejected Laga working away at a loom in a beautiful garden.  
  
Whispers ran through the crowd. "She's really pretty!" Piped one little boy sitting up front. "I've never seen her at school before, transfer student?" A senior from class A asked her friends. "Man, I hope she is transferring to our school. Foreign exchange students are hot!" said one senior from class C. Another senior from class C agreed with his friend, but soon his face contorted in pain as his girlfriend tightly pinched his leg for checking out another girl.  
  
"Once upon a time," Téa appeared onstage as the storyteller, reading from a small binder. "In the age of gods and goddesses, there was a beautiful goddess named Tanabata." A stage light shone on Laga. "She was the daughter of the great Star King, a god in his own right, and was the most skillful weaver among the goddesses."  
  
"Her job was to create and mend clothes for all of the gods." On cue, many elegantly dressed students began piling kimonos, haoris and hakamas on top of Laga. Giving an audible sigh, Laga crawled out from the pile of clothes, sorted them out quickly, and resumed making cloth on the loom.  
  
Téa resumed speaking. "She was so busy doing her job, she didn't have any time to herself. Soon, she became very lonely."  
  
Laga gave a mournful sigh and looked sadly upon the crowd. She resumed working at the loom. "But one day, while she was weaving cloth to make a new haori for the Emperor of heaven," Téa spoke. "She met a handsome sheep herder who lived in the Star Kingdom, named Kengyu." Yugi appeared with a shepherd staff and several students crawling on the floor baaing like sheep. The sheep ran to the other side of the stage. Yugi followed them, but stopped when he saw Laga.  
  
"Hello." Yugi said shyly.  
  
"Hello." Laga replied. They gazed into each other's eyes. 'He has beautiful amethyst eyes. Like the sky after the sun sets.' Laga blushed and turned from Yugi's gaze. He was about to say something to her, but was immediately pushed to the other side of the stage by his sheep that reappeared on stage. The audience chuckled at the comical moment.  
  
"After that fateful meeting," Téa spoke. "Kengyu began to lead his flock past Tanabata's house everyday, just to catch a glimpse of the lovely princess." Yugi and his flock of students passed by Laga again.  
  
"Hello." Yugi said to her.  
  
"Hello." Laga smiled brightly at Yugi, causing him to blush.  
  
"Once they learned each other's names," Téa paused, waiting for the audience to stop laughing. "And got to know each other better, they fell in love."  
  
Yugi came onstage without the sheep kids and bent down on his knees in front of Laga. Taking her hands in his, he said "Laga." Yugi became a bright shade of red after realizing his mistake. Téa stared at him in shock, while the audience stared as well.  
  
"So that's her name." A student from class A said. "Laga. Definitely a foreign name. Must be an exchange student!" The student from class C said gleefully. "Laga, Norwegian descent perhaps?" Guessed another student.  
  
"T-Tanabata!" Yugi said, a bright shade of pink instead of red. "I love you! Will you marry me?" He asked Laga, who was just as pink as he was.  
  
After a few moments later, Laga nodded stiffly. "Yes," She whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you!" She said, throwing her arms around Yugi. Most of the audience awed, Téa was going to rip her binder in half, Joey and Mai were cheering them on, several boys who hadn't reached puberty gagged, while most of the teenage guys were muttering on how lucky Yugi was to have Laga in his arms. Yugi however, was blushing like crazy when he discovered how perfectly Laga fit against him and how wonderful it felt to be holding her. Unknown to Yugi, Laga was also enjoying being in Yugi's embrace. 'He's so warm.' Laga thought. Reluctantly, she let go and said, "But first we must ask for my father's permission." Laga suddenly felt cold without Yugi's arms around her. They stood up and walked offstage, hand-in-hand.  
  
Once they disappeared, several students came out and quickly changed the scene from Tanabata's garden to the Star King's throne room. Once the setting up the scene was finished, Duke, Miho, and many other students went in place as the Star King and Queen and their court. Yugi and Laga walked in and kneeled in front of Duke and Miho, who were sitting in their respective thrones.  
  
"Your highness," Yugi said to Duke. "I would like to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."  
  
Duke looked at the pair and looked at Miho. "Do you love him?" Miho asked Laga.  
  
"Yes." Laga nodded, her cheeks turning pink. "I love him very much." She looked at Yugi lovingly.  
  
"And you?" Duke asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled at Laga and took her hand. "With all my heart."  
  
"Well then," Duke got off the throne. "Welcome to the family m'boy!" Yugi and Laga stood up, Duke clapped Yugi on the back while Miho embraced Laga.  
  
"And so they were married." Téa said through gritted teeth. Yugi and Laga stood at one end of the stage, holding hands, with eyes only for the other. "But like most couples in love, they forgot about everything and everyone around them."  
  
Several students came onstage. "Tanabata! Where's the kimono I asked you to repair three days ago?" One goddess shouted. "Tanabata! Where's the haori I asked for you to make?" Asked one angry god. The students began to complain to Tanabata about her negligence in her work. "Help!" A student ran onstage. "Kengyu, the sheep have gone amok!" A sheep jumped on top of the student and began to chew at his straw hat. The remaining sheep ran off the stage and ran through the audience. "Tanabata! Kengyu! Are you listening?" The students said unanimously.  
  
"No!" Yugi and Laga shouted back. "Buzz off!" They resumed gazing at one another.  
  
"Sick of being unheard, the unhappy gods and goddesses went to the Star King and told them of Tanabata's and Kengyu's negligence of their work." Téa said.  
  
The students went offstage and brought out Duke and Miho. Duke stormed over to Laga and Yugi and pulled them apart. "Is this what have you been doing every since you two got married?" Duke asked them angrily. Yugi and Laga nodded guiltily. "Then as punishment for your negligence, you are forbidden to see each other for all eternity!" Laga fell to her knees and Yugi held her in his arms  
  
"Darling," Miho went to Duke. "That's too harsh of a punishment!"  
  
Seeing the pleading look on Miho's face, Duke said, "Fine, you can see each other once a year."  
  
"Tanabata and Kengyu were relieved to hear this. For being able to see each other, if only just for one day every year, was a fate much better than being separated for eternity." Téa said.  
  
"But," Duke said, the relief on Laga's and Yugi's faces disappearing. "Kengyu must live on the other side of the Celestial River!" Laga and Miho gasped. Two students came out and pulled Yugi away from Laga's side and dragged him across the stage.  
  
"Tanabata!" Yugi cried out.  
  
"Kengyu!" Laga ran to Yugi, but was immediately held back by Duke. Laga fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically, while Miho came over to her and held her in her arms.  
  
"And so, Kengyu and Tanabata were separated." Téa spoke, as Miho and Laga disappeared offstage. Students came onstage once more, switching the scene from the throne room to a river bank. Two students pulled out a blue sheet and began moving it up and down to create waves. "Unfortunately, there was no bridge across the Celestial River. So when Princess Tanabata on her first visit to the Celestial River," Téa paused as Laga came onstage, she ran up and down the make-shift river. "She vainly searched for a way to cross the Celestial River, knowing very well that there was no bridge for her to cross." Laga fell to her knees and sobbed. "She soon lost all hope and began to cry, lamenting at not being able to see her husband. Her tears were so great, they were brought to the attention of a magpie" The sound of a bird cawing filled the air. Laga raised her head.  
  
One of the sheep students, now turned magpie, flapped his arms like a bird and ran over to Laga. "Princess, Princess, why are you crying?" He asked her.  
  
"Because there is no bridge across the Celestial River." Laga pounded her fists on the stage. "If there is no bridge, how can I cross the river to see my darling Kengyu?"  
  
"Princess, Princess, don't cry anymore." said the magpie boy. "Me and my friends will make a bridge for you!" He said happily. He gave a loud caw and several students came onstage, flapping their arms like wings and cawing like magpies. The two students holding the makeshift river put the sheet down, and the magpie students kneeled upon it, spreading their 'wings' to make a bridge.  
  
"And so, Princess Tanabata crossed the bridge and ran into the arms of her awaiting husband." Téa spoke, as Yugi reappeared onstage.  
  
"Kengyu!" Laga got up.  
  
"Tanabata!" Yugi replied. Laga ran across the 'bridge' and into Yugi's awaiting arms.  
  
"And so, every year on July 7th, Tanabata journeys across a bridge of magpies that will take her across the Celestial River to meet her husband." Téa said as the curtains closed. "And every year here on earth we celebrate their story with their own festival! So thank you watching this year's reenactment of the legend of Tanabata! Have a great time at the festival and my all your wishes come true!" The audience cheered once more as Téa disappeared behind the curtain. A few seconds later, the curtain opened, revealing the cast waving to the audience as they came onstage one by one. When Laga came onstage after Yugi, she received many catcalls from the teenage boys in the audiences, and in doing so they received slaps from their dates. After the crew and director appeared onstage, the audience gave their final applause and departed to the booths and the rides.  
  
Kotori jumped off the stage and stood in front of the cast and crew. "Guys that was awesome! Great job! And I have a gift for all your hard work. We don't have to take down the set tonight!" Everyone cheered. "But you have to come back here tomorrow to take it down." Everyone groaned. "But now you are dismissed, have fun at the festival!" Many of the cast and crew jumped off the stage and ran towards the booths to meet up with their friends. Miho, Duke, Téa, Yugi, Laga, and Kotori stayed behind.  
  
"You guys were great up there!" Serenity exclaimed as she and Ryou and the rest of the gang went up to greet them.  
  
"Yes, the play was a smashing success." Ryou said.  
  
"And it couldn't have been if it wasn't for Laga." Kotori cheered.  
  
"No," Laga shook her head. "If it wasn't for Tristan, I wouldn't be up here."  
  
"Point. Well thank you Tristan for saving the day!" Kotori gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Later everyone, Yugi, Duke, Miho, Téa, Laga, I expect to see you tomorrow." Kotori said as she left to meet up with her friends.  
  
"Well looks like someone enjoyed that kiss." Téa teased a blushing Tristan.  
  
"Ah......shut up!" retorted Tristan. Everyone laughed.  
  
"So we'll separate and meet by the stage at 9. Sound good?" Yugi asked. Everyone agreed with the plan, mostly wanting to spend some alone time with their date.  
  
"Hey, a pie eating contest!" Joey saw at stand several yards away. Addicted to food, he went straight towards it.  
  
"Don't you have anything else on your mind besides food?" Mai yelled as Joey took her hand and led her to the pie-eating stand.  
  
Giving her a wolfish grin, he replied, "Nope!"  
  
"Isn't there anything that you like more than food?" Mai asked.  
  
Joey stopped, causing Mai to bump into him. "Yeah, you." Suddenly, Joey swept Mai in his arms, dipped her and gave her a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless. Cheers emitted from the group. Pulling a dazed Mai up, Joey gave her an impish smile. "Okay, now pie!" They went towards the pie booth, causing Mai to shout in exasperation.  
  
"Joey will never change." Tristan said, shaking his head.  
  
"Uh-huh." Yugi nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Spaghetti ice!" Miho's eyes lit up when she saw the ice cream stand." My favorite!"  
  
"Mine too." Duke said. "I'll buy us some, my treat." They walked over to the  
  
Téa eyed a nearby cotton candy booth. "Yugi, do you want some cotton candy?"  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Téa said as she took Yugi by the hand and led him towards the cotton candy booth, leaving Tristan and Laga alone.  
  
"Laga, do you want to play some games before we eat?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"All right." Laga agreed. "It sounds like fun." They began to walk towards the game booths.  
  
Passing by the cotton candy booth, Laga turned her head to see Yugi.  
  
Waiting for their cotton candy, Yugi turned his head to find Laga.  
  
Their eyes met. They both blushed and turned their heads away from the other. Yugi paid for his and Téa's cotton candy, while Laga continued to walk with Tristan. As they went off with their dates, they thought, 'It was just a play...Right?'  
  
**  
  
Anime: Good? Bad? Criticism is welcome, but no flames. If I am flamed, I will most likely sob over the fact that I've been flamed, curse the flamer with bad luck with my Asian abilities, and then they shall be used to keep my freezing house warm. It's April and I'm still freezing my butt off here!  
  
By the way, the Kotori and the Leanne used in this chapter are....  
  
*Laga brings out a drum and begins rapping it loudly*  
  
Kotori Susayski and Silent Dark Angel Knight! Thank you for your reviews. If you don't want your names to be in this chapter, tell me and I'll change them. And for my biggest reviewer....Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. In fact, I have a surprise for you in the next chapter.  
  
Laga: But you're gonna have to wait a really long time for it, cause she hasn't written the next chapter!  
  
*Anime anime falls*  
  
Anime: But I have the plot figured out and where he'll appear!  
  
Laga: Oh, so it's a guy , your biggest reviewer, and he'll make an app-  
  
*Anime clamps her hand on Laga's mouth.*  
  
Anime: SHH! You'll spoil the surprise! Anyways, review responses!  
  
DJ: Thank you for you reviews. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I didn't have your support. Thank you.  
  
Shang: Yeah, Urd's the coolest! Glad you're liking the story.  
  
Sansi: I'm afraid that's one wish I cannot grant. I'm not too fond of that pairing. But I hope you still keep reading though.  
  
Kotori: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Okay, that's the end of the reviewer responses. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to post the next one sometime soon.....  
  
Make an author's day, review! 


End file.
